The present invention relates generally to mobile telephone communication systems, and more particularly, to such systems utilizing window-mounted antennas and coupling devices for passing radio frequency ("RF") signals therebetween.
The use of mobile telecommunication systems has increased exponentially over the past few years. These systems include the hand-held cellular telephone that may be carried by a user and they also include cellular telephones that are mounted directly to an automobile. In the latter instance, the system comprises the internally mounted telephone, an external antenna and a connector that connects the internal telephone to the external antenna.
Often this connection is effected by directly connecting, such as by soldering, the two leads of a coaxial connector to the window antenna pads. This type of direct connection is expensive because it requires time and labor, and it may be susceptible to breakage at the soldered joint. Other systems use coupling devices by which the leads of the coaxial connect are mounted in direct opposition to their respective antenna pads so that radio-frequency (RF) signals may pass through the intervening windshield glass during operation of the system. In both such connectors, often the point of location is visible in the interior of the automobile and thus, parts of the system are susceptible to theft.
Connecting devices are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,700, issued Dec. 7, 1993 describes a structure for connecting a telephone feedline with a window antenna. The feedline comprises a coaxial cable with inner and outer conductors that are soldered directly to the window glass; antenna elements. Two separate connecting elements are provided in this connector, one for each conductor of the coaxial cable. Soldering is expensive and prone to breakage. Additionally, this antenna requires specially formed cable holding elements to hold the coaxial cable in place. This antenna connection is also positioned on the surface of the window glass in plain view which increases the possibility of theft and vandalism by attracting attention. Still further, the soldered connection between the coaxial feedline and the antenna elements are exposed to the surrounding environment which may adversely affect the connections.
The present invention is directed to a telecommunications connecting device for use in a vehicle mobile radio communication system that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art. In view of the aforementioned need and the shortcomings of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mobile telecommunications connecting device for providing a connection between a windshield mounted antenna and a transceiver, such as a cellular telephone, in a manner wherein the connecting device is entirely concealed from view.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concealed window-mounted antenna system for mobile telecommunication wherein the antenna includes vertical and horizontal radiator elements affixed to the interior of a vehicle, a coaxial feedline leading from the antenna radiator elements to a communications device and a coupler having two respective signal plates disposed in opposition and general alignment with the antenna radiator elements, the two signal plates being surrounded by an adhesive layer to thereby securely hold the signal plates against a surface of the windshield.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a low cost, concealed coupling device for use with mobile communication systems wherein the antenna radiating elements are applied to an interior surface of a vehicle windshield in an area completely concealed from view, the system including a coupling device for coupling a coaxial feedline to the antenna radiating elements, the coupling device having a housing, a threaded connector member for threadedly engaging a coaxial feedline, the housing having two contact elements extending out of the housing along a mounting face thereof, the housing further including an adhesive element disposed on the mounting surface, the adhesive element encompassing the coupling device contact elements and providing a means for reliably engaging the interior surface of the vehicle windshield such that the coupling device contact elements oppose or contact the antenna radiator elements to thereby provide a connection between the antenna and a telecommunications device within said vehicle.
These and other object, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.